


Bughead Greaser AU

by writingtoprocrastinate



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, F/M, Greaser AU, M/M, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingtoprocrastinate/pseuds/writingtoprocrastinate
Summary: "Betty inched closer, step by step as if something was pulling her to him until they collided. Betty wrapped her arms tightly around Jughead’s neck, her face pressed against the point where his shoulder met his neck. After a brief moment of uncertainty, Jughead wrapped his arms around her waist holding like e never thought he would again because he truly didn’t think he would."





	Bughead Greaser AU

Jughead could remember the exact moment his life was turned upside down. It was the day his mother left. He knew in that moment that his life would never be the same.

It was a gradual process. A couple missed classes here and there turned into days then weeks that Jughead just wouldn’t show up to school at all. He cut ties with his old friends in ways he knew they wouldn’t miss him when he was officially gone; he couldn’t in his right mind drag them down too.

Now Jughead’s days consisted mostly of hanging out with the few Serpent teens he could tolerate in an old junkyard fixing up old bikes and crappy cars to the best of their abilities. Most days were spent in silence, the odd small talk here and there. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how you look at it, for Jughead today was different.

“The party’s going to be pretty small,” Joaquin stated in an attempt to coerce Jughead into going with him.

“Tell me again why I have to go with you to meet your boyfriend’s friends,” Jughead scoffed from the other side of the junker they were working on.

“A buffer,” Joaquin simply laughed. “I mean let’s be honest Jughead, me spending more than a couple hours with Riverdale’s finest…” Joaquin stated. “That’s just a disaster waiting to happen.”

After a good twenty minutes of back and forth, Jughead reluctantly and unknowingly agreed to hang out with the very people he’d been avoiding, for an entire night.

***

Jughead didn’t dread hanging out with people so much as he dreaded the small talk that came with being in a group of people you don’t know. He tried to look as nice as he could. Jughead knew this night was important for Joaquin. He had his curls slicked back into his signature beanie, a navy blue and black flannel was actually worn as intended rather than tied around his waist, which he wore open with a black shirt beneath it. Even Jughead had to he looked good. With a quick deep breath, Jughead set out to meet with his friend.

“So, who’s all at this thing again?” Jughead asked as him and Joaquin drove out to Kevin’s place across town.

“Well there’s Kevin, and then there’s three of his closest friends,” Joaquin half-heartedly explains. “And don’t worry, you can still brood in the corner, we’re watching movies and eating pizza,” Jughead lagged at Joaquin’s reply. He would be civil and converse, he’s a loner, not an asshole.

As the pair drove up to the house Jughead saw an all too familiar face walking up the front steps. There she was, the only girl he’s ever loved, Betty Cooper.

Betty’s hair was shorter now than he remembered, she seemed to have cut her hair so it fell in waves just above her shoulders. She was dressing differently as well; straying away from her usual pink for dark navy’s and deep purples, walking in wedges or boots rather than her signature flats.

“Jug?” Joaquin broke Jughead out of his trance.

“Why didn’t you tell me she was going to be here,” Jughead whispered, still looking out the window to where the blonde was previously standing.

“I didn’t think you would come if I told you,” Joaquin replied.

“No shit,” Jughead answered turning to face his friend.

“Honestly, I thought when I told you my boyfriend’s name it would’ve tipped you off.”

“Obviously not,” Jughead states.

“Look Jug, I understand if you want to bail but I’m still going in there, and I’m going to have to tell them why you wouldn’t come in,” Joaquin teases. Jughead and Joaquin quickly made their way up the front steps and rang the bell. Both of the boys anxiously dreading this night for two very different reasons. Kevin opened the door greeting Joaquin with a chaste kiss and Jughead with a curt nod.

Jughead took in the scene before him. His former best friend laughing with his girlfriend on the couch. Or at least Jughead assumes they’re dating by the way Archie and Veronica were draped over each other. Joaquin and Kevin were narrowing down the list of movies to watch, but there was no sign of Betty.

“Jug?!” Archie asks astounded, he gets off the couch and moves to hug his estranged best friend.

“Wow,” Veronica starts from her position on the couch. “Johnny Cade lives.”

“Hey V,” Jughead stated simply, the two of them had never gotten the chance to actually become friends. “Kev, mind if I get some water?” Jughead asked; Kevin gave him a quick wave which Jughead took as his go ahead.

Seeing them was hard, all Jughead could think about was how many escape trips he was going to have to make to the kitchen or bathroom when Betty walked through the swinging door. “Hey, Juggie.”

“Betty… hi,” Jughead said standing up straighter. He could truly see her now. He could see the details of her simple graphic-tee, and the soft texture of the thick cardigan she wore over it. The hard part was now being able to see her face and look into her eyes. Betty was changing the way she wore her make up now too, it wasn’t a lot by any means, but Jughead could notice. Jughead noticed the deeper browns on her lids and blended on her cheek bones. He could see that she was wearing eyeliner now, a dark brown tipped by a wing. He wasn’t the only one who’s changed. But that’s not what his him in the gut.

When Jughead finally gained the courage to look Betty in the eyes he expected to see pain and hurt, and that he did. What Jughead didn’t expect was to see the hint of happiness that shone through the pain.

Betty inched closer, step by step as if something was pulling her to him until they collided. Betty wrapped her arms tightly around Jughead’s neck, her face pressed against the point where his shoulder met his neck. After a brief moment of uncertainty, Jughead wrapped his arms around her waist holding like e never thought he would again because he truly didn’t think he would.

“I miss you,” Betty muttered Jughead didn’t have to reply.Betty knew he felt the same by the slight tightening of his arms around her.

“We should um,” Jughead starts. “We should go back into the living room,” Betty odds moving away from the estranged boy she missed so dearly.

Jughead left the party early, he had too. Everything he had once with Betty had come rushing back… for both of them.

Betty was worried. Her and Jughead were never together but they were a maybe, a someday. It was something she knew would’ve progressed had Jughead stopped pulling away. After seeing him that night she couldn’t let him go, not again.

Betty ran some quick tests, she sat closely next to Jughead on the couch, asked him to share his blanket. It was when she tried to hold his hand that it had become too much for him and he left. It was time for a plan.***

***

It had been a week since that night Jughead was doing his usual thing, coffee, and junkyard. This day, once again was different. Never once in a million years did Jughead think he’d behold the site of Betty Cooper short hair in two stubby french braids hunched over in one of the old flannels he had left at her place working on the old chevy he’d been tinkering with the past couple of weeks.

“Not really your scene, eh Betts?  
Jughead joked.

“Come on,” Betty started, turning to face him. “You knew I grew up fixing cars,” she laughed whipping her hands one the rag next to her.

Jughead shook his head, moving closer to Betty and the car. “What are you really doing here Betty?”  
“ What? I can’t spend time with a childhood friend?” She asked innocently.

“Betty…” Jughead said crossing his arms across his chest.

“Can’t we just work on this car together? Please Jug, don’t push me away again,” Betty pleads. Jughead odds, taking the wrench out of Betty’s hand, turning towards the car. Betty looks at him with mock astonishment.

***

Weeks passed and Betty continued to show up at the junkyard to spend time with Jughead. “You have to stop this Betts,” Jughead told her as he walked Betty back to her car.

“Stop what?” She asked innocently.

“You know what Betty,” Jughead sighed. “Look at your life Betty, look at mine. Don’t lower yourself just to be my friend.” Jughead explained, Betty stopped but walking but Jughead continued t before she could say anything to the contrary. “Betty, you don’t understand what being around you does to me. How is changes my perception of the world and if you don’t stay away I won’t be able to keep myself from —“ Jughead turned away.

“Keep yourself from what Juggie?” Betty asked. “Me being around… what does it do?  
She continues, lifting her hand to Jughead’s cheek, turning his face slightly to look him in the eyes, pleasing silently.

“Betty, when you’re around everything, gets fuzzy, it’s like you’re the only thing I can see. Even through I know it’s best for you to stay away, overtime you don’t come to the junkyard I’m sad” Jughead explained putting his hands on Betty’s cheeks. “And if you don’t stay away I won’t be able to keep myself from…” He whispers leaning int to gently press his lips against her own. It was as everything fell into place. As cheesy as it sounded  Jughead and Betty finally felt whole. No cracks or breaks, they were each other’s glue.

“Well you’re never getting rid of me now,” Betty smiled as Jughead rested his forehead against her own, finally feeling right again.

**Author's Note:**

> Works updated first on my tumblr writingtoprocrastinate.tumblr.com - prompts can be sent there :)


End file.
